


Thunder - Sans x Gaster One-Shot

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Undertale Sanster Shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Sanster, Science Boyfriends, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: In which Sans is scared of thunder and needs some reassurance that it can't hurt him.





	Thunder - Sans x Gaster One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imfamous2p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfamous2p/gifts).



> This is just a one-shot that was born from boredom and needing writing practice for something similar that might happen in my Sanster story down the line. I figured I may as well post it because the Sanster tag's been pretty dry of stuff like this. Most of it's rapey and smutty. I just want some fluff, and I'm sure at least someone out there agrees that we need more domestic stuff between Sans and Gaster of them sharing an actual healthy loving relationship. 
> 
> Also, this isn't Humantale, like most of my other works. I decided to use the actual characters this time. It still remains to be seen if my version of Sans is as canon as I can make him. I'm pretty bad at getting personalities down. This is a pretty short one-shot, more like a drabble, honestly, so I'm not even putting this on Wattpad. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy.

Sans was honestly feeling pretty attacked right now. Wouldn't you? He was just sitting in his room, minding his own business, when suddenly-

_KABOOM._

He instantly felt how his heart rate jumped as soon as the sound had invaded his ears. Instantly felt nothing but primal fear, even though he knew it was silly. He ducked under the covers, and his partner who'd been folding laundry on the other side of the room had noticed the movement from the corner of his eye. He looked over at the lump under the blanket on the bed. "Sans?"

The lump was shaking. "Y-Yeah...?" Sans asked. He almost sounded like he was trying to not seem scared, but it was a bit hard not to notice your partner was scared when you literally had a piece of his soul. The older skeleton raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Sans?" Gaster asked. Sans peaked his skull out from under the blanket and gave the other a desperate, scared look. 

"Uh, so maybe thunder freaks me out a little bit..." He muttered. Then there was another loud growl from the sky, and needless to say, Sans squealed in fright like a girl, ducked back under the blanket, and kept shaking. 

"A little bit?"

"Okay, thunder scares the fuck out of me." Ah, that seemed more honest. Gaster dropped the shirt he'd been folding back on the laundry pile and went over to the bed. Sans noticeably flinched as the bed dipped under Gaster's weight. 

"Easy, it's just me," Gaster said. Sans relaxed a little as Gaster lifted the blanket and settled underneath it next to him. The former Royal Scientist pulled his smaller partner up onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around them both some more. Sans got the gist, or at least it seemed he did because there was another flash of lightning and of course, thunder followed. Sans hid his head on Gaster's chest as the other wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

"Sorry..." Sans muttered. "You must think I'm pretty dumb for being scared of something as harmless as a little thunder, right...?"

"I don't think you're dumb, Sans," Gaster replied. "Besides, thunder is loud, and loud noises suck. At least you're not scared of the dark."

Sans pressed himself closer to Gaster. "Still. Lightning's the actually dangerous part of it, and I'm only scared of the thunder. Doesn't really make sense..."

Gaster had a few ideas as to why Sans' fear of thunder was justified, but he had a feeling that Sans was still just gonna go hard on himself and deny that his fear of thunder was completely normal. Gaster kept his mouth shut and decided to just wait the rest of the storm out with Sans in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to my wonderful significant other, DJ.


End file.
